


The game of the chump and the coward

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Literally no one:Alpha: Here's a smutty version of Shippuden episode 99





	The game of the chump and the coward

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I wrote for Tobidei, also my second smut fic. I wrote it around Jan-Feb 2017 ish, when I hadn't even finished watching Shippuden so I didn't know Obito's whole story. This might seem a bit like those very old fics prior to Deidara's death (2007?), where Tobi was just Tobi. Not Obito. Not Madara. Just dumbass Tobi.
> 
> When I started shipping Tobidei there were just a bunch of fics from after Madara's reveal so I caught a lot of headcanons from those first happy-go-lucky Tobidei fics.
> 
> (Anyway, in this fic Obito is the one behind the mask, but being Deidara's POV makes it hard to notice.)
> 
> In Japanese high schools they call A, B, C, D to how far you've gone in a relationship with someone. A: Holding hands. B: Kissing. C: Having sex D: Getting married

Deidara sunk his teeth into the last dango dumpling, took it off the stick and started chewing. A delighted hum vibrated in his throat when the flavour of the sweet soy sauce burst in his mouth. He was enjoying that little snack so much that Deidara didn't feel like carry on walking yet. Tobi had been right after all when he insisted so much on stopping for a while. He hadn't tasted such a good dango in a long time and the matcha tea they were both drinking wasn't far behind.

The two owner's granddaughters were messing around making some noise, but he could tolerate that as long as they didn't get too annoying. He always had more patience when he was in a good mood. Soon he would have the opportunity, after a few weeks of low activity, to finally use his bombs. Not during training with Tobi but in a real situation. Perhaps that was why he said yes when the dumbass he had for partner insisted on having a snack. Deidara hadn't been able to see his face again. Why did it matter so much? The pointless taboo frustrated him. He would have liked to yell at Tobi for it, but he would look too interested in him. Tobi would make fun of him, and his good mood would get ruined.

In fact, he was getting angry just by thinking about it.

In the distance, he saw a man riding a galloping horse. The girls started to shout stuff, calling the one that appeared to be their father. They placed themselves in the middle of the road, facing the horse that came in their direction.

"The first one to move is a chicken!" They said at the same time, making it obvious that it was a game they used to play often.

He looked at them interested, smirking absently as he remembered that he also used to play something like that when he entered the academy. In the end the two little girls stepped aside at the same time, starting a brief argument about which one had won. At least until their father got off the horse and paid attention to them.

"What are you thinking about, senpai?" Tobi asked him, bringing him back to reality.

His partner had been quiet for a while too. The miraculous effect of a great lunch must have appeased his annoying side.

"When I just entered Iwa Ninja Academy, there was this trendy game going on. It was called 'the game of the chump and the coward'. The kids made a circle, someone left an explosive tag in the middle and activated it. The first one to run away was considered the coward of the day and everyone made fun of them.

"What about the chump?"

"The chump was the one who, wanting to win the game, stayed in the circle for too long and the tag exploded on them. We made fun of those ones too."

Tobi shuddered.

"It looks like a dangerous game! Didn't teachers ban it or something?"

"On the contrary. They thought it was a great way to develop our ninja instinct so they actually encouraged it, hm,” Deidara said with a shrug.

"By the way, senpai. Have you seen that thingy over there?"

He looked where his partner was pointing at. A white paper lantern shaped like a pig.

"What about it?" He said, wondering what kind of nonsense he was about to splutter.

"Don't you think it's suspiciously similar to your bombs?" Tobi giggled, putting his gloved hand over the orange mask where his mouth should be. Deidara squinted, not trusting him at all. "Well, well! It seems that senpai was plagiarizing someone else all this time..."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

* * *

Plagiarism.

The word kept ringing in his mind over and over.

Plagiarism of all things, he had said.

Deidara had thrown a few bombs at Tobi. That would teach him not to claim that his designs weren't original. His idea was to get rid of him for a while. If he was lucky enough, he'd capture the three tails by himself and take all the credit. But to his misfortune, his annoying partner had found his way back much faster than he expected.

"Senpaaai, I'm so sorry! Let's be friends again!"

He ignored him. That was what he planned to do the rest of the day until they returned to the hideout after finishing their mission.

"Tobi will show you his face if you forgive him!" He sang, getting in his way.

He was starting to use his usual tricks to make him react. Deidara went around him, as if he was an obstacle in the middle of the path. It was true that he couldn't wait to see his whole face, but he couldn't sell his pride so cheap.

"Or... Maybe what Deidara-senpai wants to see is something else..."

That time, he almost yelled at him to stop acting like an idiot, but he bit his tongue. He was giving him the cold shoulder, he better didn't forget. Tobi sprinted again past him and hid behind a rock.

"Look, look, I cover my face but not my butt..."

Deidara was tempted to take a look. He couldn't believe how far Tobi was going in his attempt to get things his way and make him talk to him again. Even if it was to yell or insult him. He turned his head theatrically to the opposite side, letting him know that he wasn't going to give in, no matter what he did. He heard him sigh in disappointment. Maybe if he stayed strong, Tobi would give up and they would do the rest of the journey in silence.

He saw him sprinting one more time and hiding behind a tree. Deidara wondered whether that miracle would happen soon or he still had a few hours of torture ahead. He had to save his clay for the mission. A shame.

When he passed by the tree, Tobi looked out.

"I am a pretty schoolgirl in love with her senpai," he said in a girly voice.

A shiver ran down his spine as he digested who the senpai was on that scenario and who the schoolgirl was. He stopped, weary of the situation. He would let him have his way. Deidara couldn't believe what Tobi was willing to do or say to wind him up.

"Schoolgirl... in love... What the hell are you going on about?"

Tobi put both fists together over his mask while nervously waving from side to side.

"He noticed me! Senpai finally noticed me, it's like a dream! I'm gonna faint right here on the spot!"

"You're taking this too far," Deidara grunted, walking again. "But you win this time. Are you happy? Now shut your mouth for the rest of the way, hm."

"Oh, but I was serious. Very, very serious."

Deidara gritted his teeth. No one else in his life had angered him as Tobi did, everything was a joke to him. Deidara started to consider the idea of teaching him a lesson. To use his own strategy against him and see how long it took him to back off. He spun around, staring at the swirly orange mask.

"You were serious...? About being a schoolgirl in love with her senpai? Are you the schoolgirl in love... and I'm the senpai?"

"Obviously!" He chirped, putting his gloved hands back in front of the mask, as if hiding a blush. "Tobi can't believe it, we can start with A, if senpai wants! Then maybe B... And then... Then... Well... I'm embarrassed to say this but C wouldn't be bad!"

Deidara narrowed his eyes, starting to feel how he blushed at his partner's suggestions. He focused on stopping all those mental images in his head. He was a tough one, he had to admit that. But Deidara had to go one step further. He crossed his arms.

"I don't believe you. If you really are a schoolgirl in love with her senpai, prove it."

That made Tobi stop giggling like the schoolgirl he said he was.

"Prove it...? How does Deidara-senpai want me to prove it?"

If he wasn't wrong, it was an attempt to pass the ball back to his field, but Deidara saw it coming from afar.

"I don't know. Doing whatever schoolgirls in love with their senpais do to their senpais, hm,” he replied nonchalantly.

He had said it. The explosive tag had activated. Now he only had to see if Tobi took the challenge or ran away. Deidara was completely convinced he was going to win that battle. That was why, when he walked towards him and his partner didn't flinch, he started to think he might be wrong. But it was too late to back down.

When he stopped in front of him, he observed the hole in his mask, knowing that Tobi was also staring at him.

"Senpai isn't gonna make me explode... is he?"

"What's up, are you scared, hm? I knew you were the coward,” he said to provoke him.

"I'm not the coward!" Tobi protested, crossing his arms.

"Then prove it!"

As soon as he finished saying that, Tobi rested his hands on his shoulders almost too forcefully, and pushed him against the trunk of a tree. No, definitely his partner wasn't going to back down, but he could't complain, he had gotten himself into that mess and was going to get out of it with his head held high. If they were going to kiss, then that meant he could finally see his face after trying for so long. Every cloud had a silver lining.

A few seconds went by, although Deidara could swear time was ticking slower than ever. He couldn't wait to see Tobi running away. But he didn't. Tobi leaned over him, his mask very, very close to his face. Using his thumb, he started to lift it.

Deidara swallowed tickly. A knot had formed in his gut and down his navel, something was heating up. Fucking dumbass was turning him on.

He would have never expected to see Tobi crouching down. Before he could process what was going on, Deidara felt his robe open and close again with his partner inside. He felt his hand travel up his thigh in an upward direction, until he found his button and zipper and undid both.

"TOBI!" What... what do you think you are doing!?"

Tobi pulled a hand with his orange mask out, he dropped it to the ground before disappearing again under Deidara's black robe. The artist stuck his back against the trunk of the tree. He felt as if his knees would give up when he felt a soft, wet and warm tongue licking the inner part of his thigh.

"I asked you a question, hm!" He yelled.

"What schoolgirls in love do to their senpais," Tobi replied matter-of-factly. "Wasn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"How do you know that...?" A nibble in a sensitive spot sent a pleasant electric current to every corner of his body, leaving the sentence halfway. "And here in the middle of the damn path. I didn't know you were into exhibitionism."

"What's up, you don't dare? Does that mean that Deidara-senpai is... the coward?" He asked with feigned innocence.

Deidara stiffened.

"Never! Go ahead, hm!"

If Tobi didn't plan to stop, of course he wasn't going to either. He refused to be the coward. If he stopped him, he would lose Tobi's respect forever. In the event that someone walked by, he could always throw a bomb at them. Besides, he was starting to like it too much. Temperature was rising down there, while the sensitive skin of the inner part of his thighs was kissed, licked, sucked and bitten, and his breathing along with his pulse became more and more agitated.

He clung harder to the tree, when he felt a hand on his underwear, stroking his awakening cock, closing around his tip and then going down and up again. Deidara let out a wanton moan, his body arching. It didn't take him long to be completely hard. The idiot had succeeded, and his mind was too cloudy to care.

Tobi was taking his sweet time, making Deidara move his hips, to let him know he wanted to go straight to the point. The subtle hint worked. He felt Tobi's hands grab his underwear and pull it down. Then he stroked his cock from balls to head. He looked down at the lump in his robe and the pair of feet sticking out, still not believing his dumbass of a partner was jerking him off and he was enjoying it. It never crossed his mind that Tobi would be so willing to go so far.

A pair of lips brushed his tip, and Deidara nearly lost his balance. He bit his lower lip, stifling another moan that still managed to scare a flock of nearby birds. Tobi's tongue came into play, circling around the tip, lapping at the precum. It burned, and the heat soon spread to its entire body.

"Senpai so tasty."

It was in a brief moment of lucidity caused by the rise in temperature, when he realized he was soaked in sweat. Deidara undid the upper button of his robe, leaving an opening for fresh air to go in. It didn't help much, because when Tobi increased speed, he still felt as if his entire body would burn. Wave after wave of pleasure shaking him whole.

Soon, that wasn't enough for him. He wished he could see how he slurped on his cock. Deidara moved his hand to his robe, right where Tobi's head was. He pushed his partner toward him, making it clear what he wanted him to do. A long, deep groan escaped him as a result of the scorching pressure wrapping around his arousal, as he went deeper and deeper into that snug hole. He felt more sensitive than usual. Perhaps because he had never been in a situation like that before, or because it was Tobi sucking him off, or a bit of each. Deidara knew he wouldn't last long.

A hand clung to the tree trunk. The other grabbed Tobi's hair, with robe and all. His mouth felt incredible, wet and hot. It was weakening him all over, making his knees shiver. In response, Tobi increased pressure and speed, sucking his cock back and forth at a pace that made him lose all contact with the reality. Pleasure started to overwhelm him, the built up tension in his groin about to burst, marking the beginning of the point of no return. He lost control of his own breath, grunting and moaning.

"Mmhh... Ah... Tobi...!" I'm...! I'm gonna..." Nnnhhh...!" He managed to say just before the built up tension snapped and flooded him over.

Deidara cursed out loud, he felt his cum blasting from his cock over and over, filling Tobi's mouth. That tiny part of his brain that could still function well, made a titanic effort to straighten his legs in the midst of that jolt of pleasure. Reality vanished for the next few seconds.

Recovering was hard. His priority was to catch his breath. He liked to enjoy his high in peace.

After putting his underwear and trousers back on, Tobi reached out to grab his mask from where he left it. He adjusted it to his face again before going out and getting up. Seeing his senpai's post-orgasmic face had made everything worthwhile. He had no other experience in sex apart from what he had read in one of the books from the Icha Icha collection, but he couldn't have done so badly if he made him finish. Deidara was leaning on the trunk of the tree, his mouth ajar, panting, flushed cheeks and shiny sweaty skin, ruffled hair and crumpled robe, exposing one of his shoulders.

And may he be struck dead it if that wasn't the most scandalously sexy vision he had ever laid eyes upon. Obito leaned against the trunk, right next to Deidara, took his chin in his hand and turned it to make him look at him, his blue eyes shining brighter than ever.

Yes, his senpai looked amazing, and tasted even better.

"Do you believe me now?"

He was still short of breath. Not wanting to be the coward, he had ended up being the chump, and he had liked it too much to be mad at him.

"Hmm... I can't imagine... A schoolgirl doing that to her senpai," he replied with a hint of a smile.

"Oh really? Well once I read a book in which it happened exactly like that."

"I don't want to know what kind of books you usually read or where you got them, Tobi... But that's fine. I believe you, hm."

"Awesome! Are we going to hunt that three-tailed beast together now, senpai?"

Deidara took a moment to think about it. He wanted more. There was no rush, that monster wasn't going anywhere.

"Do you prefer three tails...? Or three mouths?" He said showing Tobi his grinning palms.

THen he grabbed his arm and started to look for a more sheltered place.

Exibitionism wasn't his thing. But now he needed to see him without the mask more tan ever. He wanted to see his face of pleasure as they fucked like wild animals.

"All right, let's start with those three mouths," Tobi chirped, letting himself be dragged away.

And it wasn't just his act. Obito, much to his dismay and knowing that it was possibly the worst idea ever, was of the same opinion. Not wanting to be the coward, he was about to become the chump, very gladly.

He would deal with the aftermath later.

**Author's Note:**

> One month for Tobidei week! Check the blog in tumblr for updates.
> 
> Hope to see you there! :D


End file.
